Alien Spell
are aliens who appeared in the banned episode 12 of Ultraseven. Subtitle: History Ultraseven After a young girl is found lying dead in the street, the Ultra Garrison is called in to investigate and discovered that the watch she was wearing might have contributed to her death. The Ultra Garrison went on reconnaissance work until they found a vendor selling the same watches. After following him to a strange building, they discovered that he was an alien (known as Alien Spell) talking with the council from his home world. Alien Spell and his council began to speak of eliminating humans so they wouldn't massacre their race with nuclear war, like on their own world. The next day a strange ad appeared in a newspaper, telling children to stop by the strange building for free watches. The Ultra Garrison did their best to stop the children from entering and barely managed to hold them off. Following that, the building exploded with Alien Spell growing in size and terrorizing them. Alien Spell tried his best to get the kids to not run away from him to no avail. The Ultra Garrison sent their fighters to stop him, but Alien Spell dispatched his saucer after them. He managed to hold one of the fighters in place so he could attack it. Alien Spell managed to retreat from the Ultra Garriso, Later that day, Alien Spell was seen attacking a young boy in the forest. He was quickly shot at by the Ultra Garrison. Alien Spell grew once again and started a new battle against the Ultra Garrison. As the battle started to become grim, Dan turned into Ultraseven. Even with the assistance of his saucer, Alien Spell was of little match for Ultraseven. The flying saucer was then destroyed by the Ultra Garrison. Without any other options, Alien Spell attempted to flee. Ultraseven used his Eye Slugger to slice Alien Spell in half vertically. Trivia *Episode 12 of Ultraseven was banned in Japan because it offended hibakusha (victims of the atomic bombings) due to the design of the Alien Spell, with resembles an atom bomb survivor, complete with keloid scars. Hibakusha are subject to terrible discrimination in Japan and the episode was regarded to be in poor taste. However, the episode was shown in the TNT English dub. The episode was omitted when the show was released on DVD in the United States. **Interestingly in the TNT dub, the Spell were changed to just be vampiric aliens that merely wanted to feed upon blood. *Alien Spell was intended to look more like a beetle than humanoid. *His original name was slightly different, that being . *The infamous company of Chaiyo actually brought back Alien Spell in a stage show made by them, albeit with a drastic redesign to avoid more controversy. Data : Alien Spell can release viridian lasers from his eyes. spellseijin5.jpg|Spell Ray bandicam 2017-03-21 20-44-00-941.jpg|Flying Saucer bandicam 2017-03-21 20-44-39-632.jpg|Flight - Chaiyo= Alien Spell Chaiyo's radically redesigned Alien Spell, found at stage shows. :;Powers and Weapons *Strength: Alien Spell is strong enough to easily manhandle two Ultras at the same time. }} Gallery Alien_Spell_Full.jpg 946fc687f247ff9517030d7bf1c65977.jpg Alien Spell 3.jpg Alien Spell 2.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 20-44-29-918.jpg Spellseijin7.jpg|Spell's Laser Vision tumblr_mwmacparxq1rbhnqko1_400.gif bandicam 2017-03-21 20-46-03-020.jpg tumblr_mwmacparxq1rbhnqko2_400.gif Ultraseven vs. Alien Spell.jpg|Ultraseven vs. Alien Spell bandicam 2017-03-21 20-46-51-084.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 20-46-58-249.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 20-47-14-162.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 20-47-38-799.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 20-47-45-038.jpg alienspell.jpg art71d_072415c.jpg spellfig.jpg|Figure of Alien Spell, by Bullmark. Alien Spell Suit1.jpg|Alien Spell behind the scenes Alien Spell Suit2.jpg|Alien Spell behind the scenes Alien Spell Suit3.jpg|Alien Spell behind the scenes Spell2.PNG|Chaiyo's Spell vs. Elite and Millennium Bs8bAWVCcAA-mHb.jpg|Alien Spell together with Agira and Eleking Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin